There are systems that involve a tracking function performed by a centralized and stationary unit. Examples of such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,594,425; 5,312,618; and 5,043,736. In the usual case, a target's location information is transmitted to a monitoring station where the information is processed and actions taken accordingly. A variation to this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,934 which allows the searcher/controller to be mobile; where in one embodiment the system described is a rover which when called by a telephone would become active, relay a voice description of its location and then become inactive; and another embodiment provides an arrow visual to point in the direction of the target, but does not take advantage of the specific spatial relationship calculations used in the present invention